stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny's Revenge, Part I
"Destiny's Revenge, Part I" was the forty-seventh episode of . It was the first part of a three-part episode arc, and the twenty-second episode of the second season. Summary An omni'X named Firewall lands on Malia after having lost direction in his life. He decides to run toward one of the towns in adrenalin. Elsewhere, the prepares to rendezvous with the due to the Phoenix-X and Bochnah Klingon-Federation Exchange program coming to a scheduled end. At the same time, the Phoenix-X has recently been detecting a white anomaly in distant space. While reading this at warp, a giant dragon-like winged creature speeds by the ship - momentarily confusing the crew. The Bochnah contacts the Phoenix-X attempting to warn them about an attack by the Borg. But a Borg Cube gets the drop on the Phoenix-X early. Borg beam aboard, attempting assimilation, but really only intending on kidnapping Shane. As soon as Shane is captured, the Cube escapes and leaves the Phoenix-X behind. The Bochnah rendezvous' with the Phoenix-X alerting them that their crewmen, Shoon (Shane's other changeling half) was taken by the Borg aswell. Daniel devises a plan to lure the Borg back by making it seem like the Onnicon species are worthy of assimilation. Meanwhile, the Borg Queen knows about the Borg nano-probes in both Shane and Shoon's Changeling protoplasm from the last encounter. Aware that the two have to stay apart in order to dodge being controlled by the Borg, she orders the two to link. Back on the Phoenix-X, the crew prepares to relieve the exchange program - having all the Klingons return to the Bochnah, and all the Starfleet officers on the Bochnah return to the Phoenix-X. Lieutenant Commander Red is one of the exchange officers, and returns to the Bochnah after saying his goodbye's. The Phoenix-X and Bochnah go into Onnicon space and begin emitting a technology signature. Meanwhile, on the Borg Cube, Shane and Shoon almost escape, just enough to meet the Winged Creature and find out that it is a Changeling. Daniel waits in anticipation. In the meantime, he decides to meditate and dwell on the loss of his good friend Shane. But in meditation he feels there is something more happening. It isn't until it finally hits him that he thinks Q is watching him. Although after calling Q out, he gets no response. The Borg quickly arrive as planned. Unfortunately they also begin the assimilation of the Onnicon homeworld. Desperate to find Shane, Daniel sends an away team over to the Cube to search for him: no changelings are found, and the Borg suddenly realize that the Onnicon's aren't qualified for assimilation. The Borg leave, and Daniel is left with a failed plan and suffering Onnicon on his hands. It is then Q appears to deal with Daniel as he said the last time he spoke to him - to take Daniel's remaining omni'X powers away. Even though realizing that this has been coming to him for quite some time, Daniel refuses Q's intention. Surprisingly Q indulges him and lets him off the hook... for the time being that is. Log entries See also External links *Episode 47 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part I" on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Phoenix-X website] Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X episodes